De Virus, Zombies y Aventuras
by KataWp23
Summary: En un apocalipsis zombie nada es fácil, sin embargo, un soldado y una doctora buscarán salvarse el uno al otro mientras corren en una carrera contra el tiempo. - Ellos no dejaran de pereguirnos, Sakura. O los matamos o morimos nosotros./- Quizás tu puedas hacerlo, pero yo estoy en este mundo para salvar vidas no para quitarlas. Longfic.
1. Soledad (Sasuke)

El maldito auto no encendía. Giro de nuevo la llave y el motor rugió entrecortadamente hasta detenerse. Golpeó el volante con frustración y se bajo del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Definitivamente hoy no era su día, desde que esa mañana la reserva de agua que tenia en la casa se había acabado y se había duchado con el agua que tenia para cocinar su almuerzo, hasta cuando casi se había caído bajando las malditas escaleras. Necesitaba salir a buscar algo de agua potable, comida y un poco de jabón pero la camioneta no colaboraba.

-Maldita sea - su voz denotando el enojo que sentía.

Era un soldado de élite en retiro, entrenado para sobrevivir en casi cualquier situación, sin embargo no se esperaba que todo aquello le sirviese en un apocalipsis zombie. Al principio, la gente no lo creía, lo consideraba una enfermedad más de la cual podrían salvarse. El simplemente empezó a hacer sus reservas, compró un par de armas y suficientes municiones para unos diez meses, mientras las demás personas lo dejaban pasar. Cuando los medios no pudieron controlar la situación, el caos se creó y el mundo se fue al demonio.

Sus vecinos, los Takashima, habían recogido todas su cosas y se largaron en cuanto su hijo menor estuvo dentro del auto. Sabría Dios que les había pasado. Los Himura no tuvieron tanta suerte. Uno de sus miembros, Sasuke no sabia cual, terminó infectado, por siguiente la familia entera, y el tuvo que terminar el trabajo asesinándolos a todos. En el momento, no había sentido nada más allá de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, pero la culpa había llegado después.

Abrió el capó del auto y descubrió el problema. Agua. La maldita camioneta no tenía agua. Genial. Regresó hasta su casa y entró buscando con la mirada la última botella que poseía. Antes de que se desatara la epidemia, el agua podía ser tomada del grifo pero ahora era un riesgo beberla, aunque eran muy pocas la veces que salia, al fin y al cabo.

\- Parece que utilizaré esto - tomo la botella y regresó afuera.

Le agrego con un embudo el agua al tanque y cerro el capó. Volvió a subirse al asiento del piloto y giro la llave con la esperanza de que encendiera. Lo hizo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción recogió la mochila y la escopeta y cerró la puerta. Oprimió el botón que habría las puertas blindadas y estas se abrieron con rapidez, la suficiente para que nada se escurriera dentro pero lo suficiente para que el auto saliera.

Agradecía el haber escogido el cambio de su casa unos meses antes, estaba protegida de absolutamente todo. Su casa era la única que producía su propia energía, gracias al sol y el viento. A pesar de ser de dos pisos, era bastante pequeña, con apenas dos cuartos, un baño, un estudio, la sala, la cocina y el patio. Todo estaba cubierto por un techo hecho de paneles solares y cemento. La hiedra había crecido por las paredes y rodeaba la mayor parte de la casa. Si hubiese alguien por allí, pensaría que estaba abandonada.

\- La tienda, tienda - murmuró para sí mismo.- Esperemos que no nos encontremos con esos desgraciados.

Se sentía... solo. No, no por quizás ser la ultima persona en la ciudad, sino... era diferente. Lo sentía incluso antes de todo este alboroto. Podía estar con su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, rodeado de gente conocida, pero ese sentimiento parecía no irse. Si estaba acostumbrado? No lo sabia. Nunca se había considerado a si mismo muy sociable, por lo que su circulo social era limitado y su trabajo era muy complicado como para estar concentrado en otra cosa que no fuese estar de turno durante meses. La idea de tener esposa, como muy estúpidamente le ofreció su mejor amigo no parecía llamarle mucho la atención. Totalmente contrario a él, Naruto era feliz, se había casado un par de años antes de perder contacto, y todos los días le recordaba la miseria que era su vida.

Divisó la tienda y estacionó la camioneta justo en frente de la puerta trasera. Siempre entraba por allí, sabia que su agua estaba perfectamente escondida en la bodega, a savo. Se puso la mochila, tomo la escopeta y analizó el perímetro antes de bajarse. Nada. Ni una maldita alma. Como todos los días. Se acercó con sigilo hasta la entrada y empujo la puerta con la escopeta frente a él. Y fue allí cuando escuchó el grito. Un grito que cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	2. Tristeza (Sakura)

Aún no podía decir que hora era. El sol parecía estar justo encima de su cabeza, pero no estaba segura de que hora era. El camino hasta ese pueblo perdido era largo, lejano y caluroso. Llevaba varios días conduciendo, descansando muy poco, temerosa de que alguno de esos monstruos llegara hasta ella. Quizás, debería dejar que la mordieran, así podría dejar de sentir el dolor que le destrozaba el corazón. No sabía.

La carretera se hizo más angosta y a su derecha apareció una placa indicando que se acercaba a la entrada de Konoha. Los autos estaban apilados en las orillas del camino, y ella le agradeció a cualquier ser superior por ese favor. Necesitaba una ducha, ropa, comida y agua. Dios, extrañaba el agua. Extrañaba poder abrir una llave y beber agua directamente del grifo. Extrañaba la comida, ese delicioso placer del que ahora estaba privada. Extrañaba su casa, ese pequeño recinto que era su única y más valiosa posesión, el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía de su familia. Extrañaba su trabajo, a esas hermosas criaturas que la llamaban doctora y la miraban con cariño en los ojos.

\- No sigas por allí, Sakura - suspiró lamentándose.- Te va a doler la cabeza y eso no nos gusta.

Pisó el acelerador y miro a los alrededores, buscando con su mano la pequeña arma que poseía. En las ciudades siempre habían cantidades desorbitantes de...esas cosas. Cuando todo ello apareció en las noticias, no había podido creerlo. ¿Quién lo haría? Parecía sacado de alguna película de terror, donde los protagonistas al final se salvan y repoblan el mundo. El problema es era ese, que seguía pensando que estaba en una maravillosa fantasía creada por la mente de algún guionista de Hollywood. Simplemente deseaba despertar en algún momento y descubrir que se había dormido en autobús o que se había levantado tarde para ir a su trabajo.

Su vecindario, uno relativamente lleno, había comenzado a vaciarse en cuestión de días. Ella no entendía porque se iban. No es como si la enfermedad solo estuviese allí, había afectado todo el mundo. Solo por viajar a otra parte, no los eximiría de encontrarse con esas cosas ni los salvaría. De camino a las afueras de su ciudad natal encontró el automóvil de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Kira. Las llaves aún estaban en el contacto y parecía estar en perfecto estado con la gasolina al máximo de su capacidad, por lo que se subió a el y condujo como alma que llevase el diablo.

No sabia que dentro encontraría el arma, unos pocos alimentos enlatados y dos envases grandes de agua potable. Un regalo de Dios. Y aquí estaba, perdida en la mitad de una ciudad que no conocía, conduciendo a menos de diez kilómetros por hora para no atraer a nada indeseado. Movió el carro alrededor, buscando con desesperación alguna tienda que pareciese segura. El calor comenzaba a matarla, era pleno inicio de verano y parecía que el sol ardía con mayor fuerza en ese año. Divisó una gasolinera con una tienda y se acercó estacionando el auto justo frente a una estación. Tomo el arma y verificó que nadie estuviese alrededor antes de bajarse. Abrió con rapidez el tanque y puso la manija de la gasolina dentro, indicándole que bajase unos buenos 12 litros.

Entre tanto, decidió entrar en la tienda, mirando los estantes un poco llenos desde el mostrador. Empujo la puerta y escuchó el eco de la campanilla en toda la sala. Se acercó con calma a un estante de dulces y se encontró con una caja de Pocky de chocolate. Justo frente a sus ojos. No se lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo, el dulce le causo salivación extrema. Lo guardo en la mochila que llevaba la hombro, junto con un par de gomas que estaban escondidas detrás de un paquete de ramen instantáneo.

\- No puedo creerlo, esto esta casi lleno - pensó, comparándolo con otras tiendas que había visitado en su viaje.

Guardo unas cuantas latas de salchichas, verduras, atún, desodorante, toallas femeninas y papel higiénico. Que cómo sobrevivía una mujer en un apocalipsis zombie cuando tenia su periodo? No quieren saberlo. En serio. Su afán era tal, que cuando escuchó un golpe en una de las puertas traseras, dejo caer la mochila del susto. Su cuerpo se tensionó y miro la puerta con pánico creciente. No se podía mover y vio la mano de un zombie asomarse por la rendija. Recogió la mochila con dificultad y se dispuso a salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía las ordenes correctamente.

Su respiración se detuvo al ver la puerta abierta. La cosa estaba frente a ella, el olor de putrefacción llegando a sus fosa nasales. Podía ver las llagas y las ampollas que rodeaban su rostro además de los ojos totalmente negros que poseía. Era un hombre, o lo había sido. Gruño y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar. Se giro con rapidez e intento salir corriendo, pero resbaló a unos cuantos metros y sintió al zombie encima de ella. Su espalda golpeo el suelo con fuerza, provocando que cerrara sus ojos y lanzará un grito de terror.

Moriría, lo sabia. Pero se sentía triste, quería vivir. Realmente lo quería. A pesar de sentirse culpable. A pesar de que por su debilidad muchos habían muerto, quería vivir. Quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tomoe.

\- Vive. Vive lo que yo no puedo.

Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y vio al zombie abrir la boca para morderla. Era su fin.


	3. Héroe (Sasuke)

Entró a la tienda con el rifle por delante de sí. El grito que escuchó le heló la sangre y se movió con una velocidad impresionante hasta el frente de la tienda. Rodeado de estantes, no podía ver nada, pero podía oír al zombie gruñir y sentía el olor a muerte en la sala. Escuchó un sollozo y se apresuro a acercase. Pero de un momento a otro vio al zombie ser lanzado contra una de las paredes y a una mujer levantarse del suelo llorando. Sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos verdes con miedo y los negros con asombro.

\- Dispara - le exigió ella acercándose.

\- Espere allí, mujer - la detuvo apuntándole.- ¿La mordió?

\- No, pero por favor, ayúdeme. No tengo suficientes balas y esa cosa... - señalo al zombie con terror.- Sólo mátelo.

\- Venga aquí - le indicó con la cabeza y apunto al zombie que estaba levantándose. Apretó el gatillo y el cerebro de esa cosa voló por los aires.

La mujer se encogió cuando el sonido de la escopeta resonó en sus oídos. El bajo el arma y la tomo del brazo mirándola detalladamente. Tenía la piel pálida y cremosa, delicada como una rosa; sus ojos eran verdes parecidos a las esmeraldas, la gema favorita de su madre y tenia el cabello rosa, un atributo un poco extraño. Usaba una falda larga negra y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta roja. Era realmente simpática, su rostro una escultura creada para el deleite de los hombres, con labios como fresas maduras, rojos y exuberantes.

\- Gracias - su melodiosa voz detuvo sus pensamientos.- Realmente muchas gracias. Yo...

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño soltándola.

\- Sakura... soy Sakura Haruno.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que hace aquí, Sakura Haruno?

\- Estoy de paso, solo quería buscar un poco de comida - la vio recoger una maleta azul oscuro del suelo.- No he comido en días y mi auto se estaba quedando sin gasolina, así que vi una indicación de este pueblo y decidí venir.

\- Hmp - se quedo pensativo.- ¿De paso? ¿A dónde va?

\- Pregunta mucho, ¿no? - le dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

\- Usted es la intrusa aquí, no yo, por lo cual el que pregunta soy yo - le respondió mientras se recostaba contra una pared cercana.

\- Ah, voy hacia Tokio. Escuché en la radio hace poco que hay unos cuantos búnker allí y que estaban recibiendo sobrevivientes - ella se paro frente a él con la cara un poco más tranquila, aunque su cuerpo seguía en shock.

\- Está temblando - le señaló poniéndole las manos en los hombros.- Usted debe estar...

\- ¿Asustada? - lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y se deslizaron con facilidad por su rostro.- Dios, podría haber muerto de no ser por usted. Le debo mi vida.

\- Cálmese - le pidió sin saber muy bien que hacer, no era muy bueno con las mujeres.- Mire, no me debe nada. Si puedo ayudar a alguien, lo haré sin dudar. Y sobre lo otro... si va a Tokio, aún es viaje muy largo. Le tomará más de un par de semanas llegar hasta allá. A lo sumo un mes.

\- ¿En se-serio? - le hipó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Así es. Si lo desea, puede descansar en mi casa un par de días. Hay agua y buena comida. Hasta una cama para que descanse - su boca lo soltó con una calma que no sentía.

\- ¿Ducha? ¿Me podre dar una ducha?

\- Bueno, no una ducha, pero supongo que puede lavarse.

\- Aún así... - se mordió el labio, las lágrimas se detuvieron.- No, no puedo aceptar. Estaría abusando, no es como si le sobrase algo. Seguiré mi camino.

\- Esta muy agotada, además está a punto de anochecer - le señaló fuera con su barbilla.- Es peligroso viajar de noche. Mi auto está atrás, vaya por el suyo y sígame.

\- Está... - la dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras salia por la puerta trasera.

Sacó unos tres botellones de agua del escondite y se dirigió a su auto. La mujer tenía razón. No es que pudiese darse el lujo de ayudar a otra persona, a duras penas comía y subsistía, pero no podía simplemente dejar ir a una mujer así, en el estado en que se encontraba no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba delgado, terriblemente delgado, a ello la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras se debían al poco tiempo que usaba para dormir.

¿Podría estar su conciencia tranquila si la dejaba ir a una posible aventura suicida? Había hecho cosas peores a hombres que lo merecía y nunca le había temblado la mano para asesinar a un zombie, pero simplemente no podía dejarla ir de esa manera. Habían pasados meses en los que había visto a alguien y quien sabe cuando seria la próxima vez que vería a otra persona.


	4. Salvador (Sakura)

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Sakura al hombre mientras se inclinaba en la baranda del porche.

\- Revisando el motor, no estoy seguro de que es lo que le sucede - respondió con la voz amortiguada por la llave que sostenía en su boca.- Tu auto se va a convertir en chatarra.

Aún se preguntaba de donde diablos salió aquel hombre tan guapo para salvarla. Había estado tan asustada, temblando de pánico y cuando el zombie estuvo a punto de morderla fue capaz de impulsarlo lejos de ella usando sus piernas como palanca, luego se había levantado para encontrarse con aquel hombre pelinegro que no había dudado al abrir fuego contra el bendito, ¿qué es lo que estoy viendo? Sasuke era alto, muy alto, parecía sacarle más de una cabeza a la pelirrosa; la piel con un suave bronceado se estiraba sobre su delgado y atlético cuerpo; el cabello y los ojos de un profundo color negro, que le recordaban a una gema en específico: ónix. Usaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones y botas negros.

Estaba tan nerviosa en aquel momento que cuando cayo en cuenta de que no conocía a su salvador, ya era demasiado tarde, pues se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor de él con un plato de arroz y pescado asado frente a ella. El comía silenciosamente, ella se preguntaba si había puesto algo en la comida con mala intención y el ambiente empezó a entrar en tensión cuando el vio que no había probado bocado alguno. Entraron en una pequeña discusión, con ella deseando salir corriendo de allí antes de que él le hiciese algo.

* * *

 **\- ¿Cuál es su propósito? - el cuchillo que sostenía con ambas manos temblaba ligeramente.**

 **\- Ya se lo dije, yo sólo pretendo ayudarla - el intentaba apaciguarla mostrándole sus palmas.**

 **\- Baje eso antes de que resulte lastimada.**

 **\- ¿Por qué intentar ayudarme? Puede usted ser un violador o un asesino. ¡Quiero que me que deje salir de aquí en este mismo instante!**

 **\- Se lo repito, no tengo esa clase de gustos - le vio fruncir el ceño con fuerza.- Al demonio.**

 **Se movió tan rápido que sus ojos solo lo captaron cuando estaba tras ella, de algún modo le quito el cuchillo con un solo movimiento y lo lanzó a la mesa del comedor. Sakura intentó liberarse del abrazo, pero él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella y la limitó hasta poder sentarla. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y con fuerza, haciendo notable el esfuerzo que hicieron por sus propias intenciones.**

 **\- Mire, si quiere irse no la detendré - el detuvo su pataleo con un susurro a su oído.- Pero lo primordial es que descanse y recupere sus energías.**

 **-** **No confió en usted.**

 **\- No le estoy pidiendo eso, simplemente tranquilícese - retiro sus brazos de su cuerpo.- Voy a soltarla y me iré a dormir. Puede tomar la habitación que desee.**

 **Le vio levantarse y caminó hacia la cocina. Ella suspiro y descubrió que aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era él.**

 **\- Oye - le llamó y vio como se detenía.**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Su nombre - el se giró del todo.- No me ha dicho su nombre.**

 **\- Sasuke Uchiha. Solo Sasuke, para variar.**

 **Y finalmente desapareció. Esa noche ella durmió en una habitación con futón y con el seguro de la puerta puesto, temerosa de lo que podría ser el hombre que dormía a unas pocas puertas más allá.**

* * *

El recuerdo no hizo más que hacerla sonreir. Luego de aquella primera semana, el resentimiento fue disminuyendo poco a poco y ambos parecían estar a gusto entre sí. Tenían turnos para cocinar y en limitadas ocasiones, se encontraban en la sala para leer o tomar algo de té en las tardes, sin embargo sus interacciones eran nulas, a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro. El permanecía encerrado en su habitación y ella vagando por la casa, buscando algo con que entretenerse.

Si no hubiese sido porque ella desea fervientemente salir a buscar una nueva bombilla para la cocina, no habria descubierto que su auto estaba a punto de dar su último suspiro. Intento comentarle al pelinegro en la noche anterior su problema y con su inexpresiva cara le había dicho que lo revisaría en la mañana. Y aqui estaban, a casi ser las diez, sin desayunar y con la intención de reparar el auto.

\- ¿Crees que podamos reponerlo? - se puso a su lado mientras le extendía un vaso de agua.

\- No lo creo - el acepto gustoso y golpeo el borde del auto.- Deberíamos buscar otro y traer sus partes aqui, pero no durará más de un par de semanas.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que no importa qué no volverá a funcionar? - ella le frunció el ceño.

\- Le has dejado estar al inclemente sol, permaneció demasiado tiempo caliente y no funciona apropiadamente.

Ella se resignó y se recostó junto a él, con la mirada perdida, pensando en una posible solución que no implicase destruir otro auto, algo que llevaría demasiado tiempo. Quizás podría buscar un auto y ver si era capaz de encenderlo sin la llave. Oh, el problema estaba en que su conocimiento en autos era tan básico, que avergonzaría al gremio femenino amantes de dichas posesiones. Se dispuso a preguntarle al pelinegro que debería hacer ahora pero lo descubrió inclinado, mostrando la curva de su trasero.

Ella sintió la sangre subir a través de cuello hasta llenar a sus mejillas y encenderlas como dos focos de navidad. Dio varios pasos atrás avergonzada, con la mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada. _¿Por qué estoy reaccionando de esta manera? No es como si no hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo, por favor._ Su conciencia la traicionó, pues no pudo evocar una imagen de algo desagradable para detener su creciente sentimiento de vergüenza.

\- Oi - vio el brazo extendido del Uchiha y su mano entregándole el vaso, que ella recibió gustosa con la oportunidad de alejarse.- Gracias.

\- E-está bi-bien. Yo... ire a... sólo... estaré dentro.

Mantén la mente centrada, Haruno, se regaño a si misma mientras ingresaba a la casa, estamos recuperándonos para ir a Tokio, nada más. La palabrería le distrajo y continuó con su antigua labor. Debía admitir que el ojinegro poseía una hogar grande y agradable. Muy minimalista, sin embargo. Estaba totalmente decorada en tonos blancos, negros y rojos, acompañada de una suave fragancia masculina a bosque, que la hacia pensar en los veranos de su infancia cuando, acompañada de sus padres, visitaba los templos cercanos a Fukushima. Era de dos pisos, contaba con un diseño más occidental que japones, llena de cuadros extraños en cada pared vacía y una que otra foto de su dueño con varias personas. Contaba con una cocina integral con todo lo que un chef profesional pudiese imaginar, incluso algunos instrumentos permanecían en su empaque original y sin abrir. Tenía una biblioteca repleta de libros en diferentes idiomas, la mayoría de ellos de temáticas militares, lo que la hacia preguntarse por la posible labor del Uchiha.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme, se ve que puede hacer de todo. Decidida a alimentarse antes de que se pusiera de mal humor, se dispuso a preparar algo para desayunar, a pesar de que pronto sería hora de almorzar. Cocinó algo muy básico pues, a pesar de saber preparar los platos mas famosos de todo Japón, era incapaz de realizarlos sin fallar en la sal, su mayor debilidad en el arte culinario, sin olvidar la escasez de ingredientes. En cuanto terminó, se quito el delantal y se acercó a la puerta principal para llamar a su compañero. El entró, limpiando sus manos manchadas de grasa antes de sentarse en la mesa.

Sakura dispuso los alimentos y ambos dieron las gracias antes de empezar a comer. El silencio que lleno la habitación no era incómodo o tenso, sino uno tranquilo y relajante, algo que a ella en realidad le parecía increíble, pues no entendía el porque de aquella sensación. Observó por encima de su plato de arroz a Sasuke, tan silencioso y metódico como siempre, así que consideró aquella la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle varias cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza desde hace un par de días.

\- Sasuke-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - le vio con los palillos a medio camino hacia la boca antes de detenerse y asentir.- ¿Qué hacia antes de toda esta locura del apocalipsis zombie?

\- Era soldado - le respondió dejando el plato en la mesa para tomar un poco de té.- Me retiré hace un par de años.

\- Oh, eso explica muchas cosas - ella se animo a dejar la formalidad atrás.- ¿Y en qué trabajabas específicamente?

\- Hmp.

\- No tienes que decírmelo, claro, si no quieres.

\- No es eso - el frunció el ceño perdiendo su aire pensativo.- Era parte de un grupo élite que hacia misiones rescates y esas cosas, fui el capitan de mi equipo y era el único francotirador que poseían. Se supone que en este momento estoy solo como soldado de reserva.

\- Vaya, eso es realmente impresionante. Debió ser peligroso, sin embargo se ve que no tienes ninguna cicatriz visible.

\- No todas ellas tienen que estar en el cuerpo, Sakura. Las almas tambien pueden quedar expuestas y permanecer con cicatrices aún más profundas de las que puede dejar un arma - la profundidad de sus palabras caló hondo en la pelirrosa.

Ella asumió aquello como una señal de que debía guardar silencio, algo que su compañero pareció aceptar pues continuo comiendo apretando con evidente fuerza los palillos. Que podría haberle pasado para que su alma se sintiese herida? _Realmente lamento haberte preguntado, Sasuke-kun. De haber sabido que podría recordarte algo doloroso, habria mantenido mi boca cerrada. Al fin y al cabo, no dejas de ser mi salvador._


	5. Propuesta (Sasuke)

Naruto© y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke se distrajo de su lectura al ver a la pelirrosa mover trastes en la sala, acomodando una mesa que había sacado de alguna parte. Se la veía tan concentrada, con el cabello recogido en un moño flojo, el ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo pucheros debido al esfuerzo. Constantemente se preguntaba porque había traído a aquella extraña mujer que, por sus rasgos, parecía de ascendencia extranjera.

\- Esta cosa... ¡muévete! - ella gruño empujando el mueble más grande haciéndolo deslizarse unos cuantos metros.

Si, extraña. Cada mañana, se la encontraba preparando el desayuno con una cara de pocos amigos que desaparecía en cuanto terminaba de comer. Era irremediable el que compartieran algo de tiempo juntos pero eso no significaba que el estuviese cómodo con ella ya que su tema de conversación era nulo y , por tanto, el conocerse el uno al otro era imposible. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Sakura dejase de parecerle atractiva. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida que, en primer lugar había asociado al poco descanso, pero ahora brillaba tenuemente con vitalidad; el cabello de un extravagante color rosa y la fuerza espeluznante de un elefante, la cual estaba temeroso de probar.

En cuanto la había visto en la entrada de su casa, se replanteo la idea solo unos cuantos segundos antes de empujarla suavemente dentro. Justo cuando estaban comiendo se había puesto histérica, gritando todo tipo de locuras y estupideces. En un principio intentó entender la situación de la pelirrosa, estaba con un extraño y en un pueblo desconocido; luego se había enojado tras las acusaciones que ella hacia para finalmente largarse a su cuarto.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - ella se asomó con sudor brillando en su frente.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por esa lata de salchichas que viste el otro día? Necesitamos una nueva bombilla y agua ambién.

\- Hmp.

Ella interpretó su silencio como un si, por lo que sonrió y se retiró al segundo piso. _Sasuke-kun._ La primera vez que lo había llamado así se le había caído el plato que estaba limpiando con un fuerte estrépito y ella se preocupó tanto que regreso sobre sus pies para ver el origen del ruido.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? - ella se asomó a través de la puerta.**

 **\- Nada - la miro inexpresivo, escondiendo su sorpresa.- Haz lo tuyo.**

 **\- Bien - ella le dio una mirada de sospecha para luego desaparecer escalera arriba.**

La única persona que lo llamaba así era su madre, sin embargo la sensación que le producía escucharlo salir de la boca de Sakura era totalmente diferente, extrañamente incómodo y feliz, como si la sangre en su cuerpo se convirtiese en lava, algo no asociable a lo que sentía con otras personas.

Ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que comenzaba a pedir a gritos ir a buscar a la pelirrosa, se dirigió al porche para preparar el auto y unas cuantas armas antes de sentarse en el asiento del piloto. Desafortunadamente el traste que Sakura llamaba auto había "fallecido" -según la mujer- y no había manera alguna en el infierno en que fuese capaz de repararlo, tenía habilidades, no lo negaba, pero eso estaba más allá de su alcance; por lo que el único medio de transporte que poseían era su camioneta. Cargó sus armas y en cuanto su compañía estuvo sentada con el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar, le extendió su nueve milímetros.

\- Toma - ella le miro vacilante.- No vamos a salir a ninguna parte si no tienes un arma decente. Tómala.

\- No... No se usarlas, ¿sabes? - ella se rió nerviosamente entrecruzando sus dedos.- Probablemente termine disparando mal y...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué demonios tenías un revolver? - observo su regio rostro mientras ella permanecía callada.- ¿¡Por qué, Sakura!?

\- Lo... Lo encontré en el auto. Era de un compañero de trabajo. Yo... Él estaba a pocos metros de mi, siendo mordido y yo simplemente no lo pensé. Lo llevaba más por seguridad que otra cosa - ella le miro con pánico.- No me hagas usarla, por favor. La llevaré pero no abriré fuego a menos que sea un caso de vida o muerte.

\- Todo lo que hagamos ahora es de vida o muerte - puso su manos en el volante quitándose el cinturón.- Baja y párate frente al auto.

\- Pero...

\- Ahora.

Ella le obedeció sin rechistar y el la siguió hasta pararse justo a su espalda. La vio tensarse mientras le ponía el arma en las manos y tomo sus manos entre las suyas ubicándolas frente al pecho de ella.

\- Jamás tomes el arma tan cerca de tí, la propulsión al salir la bala es fuerte y puede dejarte un moretón en el pecho - extendió los brazos y los de la ojiverde.- Tómala con confianza, es lo único que te puede salvar si te ataca uno de esos bastardos.

Sasuke estaba saliendo de sus límites personales. El olor a flores silvestres que desprendía la pelirrosa, la pálida piel de su cuello y la delgada ropa que usaba por el inclemente calor le estaban trastornando, acusando su aflicción a la falta de compañía femenina en el ámbito sexual durante los últimos meses.

\- ¿Debo quitarle el seguro? - la suave voz de la ojiverde lo saco de su ensueño.- Quiero decir, ¿qué no todas tienen seguro?

\- Solo hala aquí - le señalo el lugar y retrocedió alejándose de su calor.- Por ahora podrás apuntar e intentar acertar. No vamos a gastar las balas en estas niñerías.

\- Me parece bien - ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa.- Gracias.

\- Vámonos.

El camino al supermercado más cercano fue un suplicio. Ambos permanecieron callados con solo el ruido del motor para llenar el silencio, algo que al Uchiha no le molestaba, pero no parecía ser igual para la Haruno, que miraba distraída por la ventana. Ella parecía a punto de decirle algo, sin embargo, en cuanto abría la boca volvía a cerrarla y se giraba a mirar por la ventana. El no tenía ni la más mínima intención de preguntar que le pasaba, recordando en el acto las sabias palabras de su hermano mayor " _Nunca le preguntes a una mujer que le sucede porque mentirá, espera y eventualmente te lo dirá"_ Realmente sabias palabras.

\- Sasuke-kun - BINGO.- Quería decir... qué... Bueno, sabes que sólo estaré aquí un tiempo, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre Tokio? En fin, quería saber si... ¿por qué no vamos juntos? Sería una gran oportunidad de salvarnos, dicen que están recibiendo supervivientes y que podrán ayudarnos. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - frunció el ceño al ver un grupo de zombies en el estacionamiento.- ¿Por qué hay tantos allí?

\- ¡En la radio! - le reclamó ella ignorando sus últimas palabras.- ¡Solo pienso que es mejor ir que quedarnos aquí estancados! Llegará el momento en el que se acaben las provisiones que tienes y luego, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a comer a la primera persona que veamos?

\- Baja la voz.

\- ¿Me vas a ignorar?

\- ¿Ves eso? - le señalo cuando calló.- Será mejor ignorarte a ser comido.

\- ¿Quizás podríamos ayudar? - preguntó ella con buena intención.

\- Si, y ese podría ser nuestro trozo de carne cuando se acaben las latas.

Vio a Sakura ahogar un grito y ofenderse frente a su comentario. Apartó su oscura mirada de la ojiverde para pensar en que podría hacer en un momento así. Rescatar a esa persona podría ser una buena idea, sin embargo, no estaba solo y no estaba muy seguro de si Sakura estaba lista de nuevo para enfrentarse cara a cara con los zombies. O podían simplemente ignorar al grupo y seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero su conciencia no se lo permitiría, se le había inculcado el valor que tenia una vida durante sus días en el ejército, por lo que se inclinó hacia atrás intentando buscar su arma.

\- ¿Qué estás...? ¿¡Vamos a salir!?

\- Sólo yo, tu toma el volante y haz el favor de no chocarlo, sino no podremos largarnos de aquí-preparó la munición y detuvo el auto.- Sobre lo de Tokio... veré si hay una ruta directa desde aquí.

\- Yo... bien. Ten cuidado, por favor - se bajo del asiento y la Haruno se ubicó en su lugar.- Esperemos que esto salga bien.

\- Páralo justo frente a ese poste - se lo señaló antes de partir.- Si ves que algo va mal, conduce de regreso a casa y llévate todo a Tokio.

\- Iremos los dos - dijo con seguridad, algo que él no estaba seguro de que sintiese.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se escondió detrás de un arbusto en cuanto pudo, apuntando a través de la mirilla de su fusíl Artic Warfare, buscando al originario de todo ese alboroto. Quizás los zombies llevaban semanas sin comer, por ello el descontrol total al encontrarse con los vivos. Acudió a todos sus recuerdos y conocimiento de trabajo en campo para optar por la mejor táctica de ataque. Se desplazó sigilosamente y obtuvo una mejor visión de un hombre golpeando a diestra y siniestra con un bate de béisbol, cercano a los cuarenta, pelinegro, delgado y ojeroso. ¿Qué todo el mundo estaba así? Preparo el fusil y disparo con precisión a cada zombie que lo rodeaba haciéndolos caer uno tras otro en una pila putrefacta y sangrienta.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó en voz alta sin dejar de apuntarle al hombre apareciendo frente a él.- ¿Fue mordido?

\- ¡No! Se lo juró, puede revisarme - el hombre se estiró para mostrarle su cuerpo.- Gracias por eso. Soy Touka Hiro.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - se presentó de manera formal sin hacer la reverencia tan propia de su cultura.- Dígame, ¿qué lo trae por Sanyo Onoda?

\- La vida, muchacho, la vida - se acercó a él de manera invasiva y el pelinegro retrocedió por puero instinto.- Tiene usted un arma muy efectiva, debo decirlo.

\- Hmp.

\- ¿Está usted viviendo aquí? No sabe cuanto daría por un poco de comida, quizá pueda usted ayudarme.

\- Si, quizás.

Ambos se observaron, como midiendo que tanto de verdad había en las palabras del otro hasta que Hiro y el se percataron del sonido de un motor. Había olvidado por completo a la pelirrosa, por lo que le indicó al hombre que lo siguiese, esperanzado con poder regresar a casa. Cuando estuvieron a un par de metros, la joven saltó del asiento del piloto con la llaves en la mano y cerrando de un portazo para lanzarse a sus brazos. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, temblando pálida y temerosa, a lo que el correspondió en cuanto sintió que sus lagrimas manchaban su camisa.

\- No has sido herido, ¿verdad? - ella le palpó el pecho en busca de sangre o un mordisco, pero en cuanto negó con la cabeza, se abrazó a él de nuevo.- ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¿Qué si te sucede algo?

\- No ha pasado nada.

Un carraspeo los separó avergonzados, tomando un par de pasos el uno del otro antes de que tomase de la mano de la pelirrosa las llaves.

\- Vámonos de aquí - se giró sabiendo que era seguido de cerca.- Sakura, este es Hiro...

\- Touka, Touka Hiro - respondió cortando al pelinegro de golpe.- Es un gran place conocer a una dama tan bella como usted, señorita.

\- Es un gusto. Soy Sakura.

* * *

Lamento no haber escrito durante todo este tiempo, pero ya saben lo ocupado que uno puede estar. Regrese a estudiar y no he tenido el tiempo de poder publicar ni escribir nada.

Recuerden que me encanta leer consejos y sus comentarios, así que no tengan miedo de dejar uno para mi.

Saludos, Kata.


	6. Desgracia (Sakura)

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Sakura era una mujer que se adaptaba con facilidad a cualquier tipo de situación con bastante rapidez, sin embargo, el sentirse incómoda con la presencia de una persona no era una de ellas. Siempre había tenido esa vena inquisitiva que caracterizaba a las mujeres en general, y esta estaba desesperada desde que había conocido a Touka Hiro.

\- Pero que hermosa casa - alabó el hombre mientras se lanzaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.- ¿No es así, Sakura-chan?

\- Si...- ella se alejó en cuanto sintió el aliento fétido del hombre en su oído.- Sasuke-kun tiene un gusto... impecable.

\- No lo dudo, quiero decir, tú eres su amiga - el se giró hacia el pelinegro.- ¿Dónde dormiré?

\- Ocupa la habitación al final del pasillo del segundo piso.

\- Pero esa es...

\- Sakura, muévete a mi cuarto y yo estaré en el sofá.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué no me la enseñas? - la pelirrosa fue arrastrada del brazo hacia las escaleras.- Quizás podamos charlar a solas un rato.

\- Eh...- _¡Sasuke-kun, sálvame !-_ Claro.

Mientras subían las escaleras con prisas vio de reojo al Uchiha desaparecer en dirección a la cocina. Quizás el no podía ver la expresión de pánico que ponía su rostro cada vez que esté hombre se dirigía a ella. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sakura sentía que la confianza crecía entre ella y el pelinegro, la suficiente como para que se sintiese a gusto con el siempre presente silencio que parecía rodear al pelinegro. Era tanta la confianza que ella daba que había dormido con la puerta totalmente abierta, dándole la posibilidad a Sasuke para hacer cualquier cosa, sin embargo jamás había pasado más allá de golpear ligeramente su puerta en la mañana para despertarla. Durante uno de sus típicos desayunos de mal humor, se decidió a pedirle que fuesen juntos a Tokio, esperanzada cuando la respuesta fue positiva, nerviosa cuando ayudaron a aquel loco.

Hiro se veía como cualquier típico asiático, con el pelo negro un poco canoso y marcas de la vejez llenando su rostro. No podría tener más de cuarenta, debido a la presencia de una fuerte masa muscular, a pesar de estar delgado. Vestía un pantalón de traje negro y una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas, haciéndolo parecer un poco más joven. En todo caso, no era aquello lo que aterraba a la ojiverde sino la mirada de perversión que destilaban sus ojos.

\- Entonces, preciosa - la voz ronca de Hiro la saco de sus desvaríos.- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

\- La de la puerta oscura - se acercó y abrió la puerta.- Sacaré mis cosas y podrás acomodarte tranquilamente.

\- O podrías dejarla aquí - el se acercó hasta apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta.- Ya sabes, eres una mujer muy bella y estoy seguro de que podrías calmar más de un dolor.

\- No...No- la voz le temblaba.- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- ¡Estoy bromeando, Sakura-chan! Relájate.

Ella suspiro con fuerza al ver como Hiro se reía agarrándose el estómago. Ella le empujo para que la dejase pasar y empezó a recoger su maleta y sus zapatos. No llevaba muchas prendas de vestir, las suficientes que fueron tomadas de una tienda de ropa totalmente saqueada junto con los zapatos, eran aptos para este época del año. Empujó dentro de su mochila azul una falda verde menta y se levantó para partir. En cuanto estuvo fuera escucho la puerta cerrarse a su espalda con un suave golpe, lo que la tranquilizó de manera inmediata.

Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, una área totalmente desconocida para ella. Jamás había tenido la osadía de acercarse a más de unos cuantos centímetros de su cuarto, temerosa de cualquier tipo de represalia, ya que él en ningún momento se había inmiscuido en sus cosas. Tomo el pomo y lo giro lentamente, como esperando que dentro apareciese un zombie-Sasuke para gritarle que se largara. Cuando asomó su pelirrosa cabeza por la rendija descubrió una única cama de sábanas blancas y un armario con puertas color caoba cerradas; una camiseta blanca colgaba descaradamente de una perchera en la cama.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y se quedó de pie observando todo con ojo crítico. Era un cuarto austero, vacío de cualquier tipo de personalidad que representarán a su dueño. Puso la maleta a un lado de la puerta mientras se replanteaba su imagen de Sasuke, que en un principio era la de un hombre marcado por la perdida de su tranquilidad, cuya familia había desaparecido y se encontraba solo. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Era un solitario, alguien que tenía una profunda soledad en su interior que no le permitía abrirse a nadie. Alguien que no necesitaba del mundo y que el mundo parecía no necesitar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Sasuke la asustó haciéndola dar un respingo y girarse con brusquedad hacia él.- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le miro a los ojos en silencio. Allí estaba, el llamativo brillo de sus obres oscuras que pedían a gritos comprensión, compañía y... amor. Por ello los había rescatado y al idiota de Touka Hiro. Esperaba una salida de aquel pozo de tristeza y soledad.

\- Oye - el chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos.- ¿Pasó algo con Hiro?

\- No - ella le dio la espalda para que no viese sus ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.- ¿Ne-nescesitas algo?

\- Sakura, mírame - ella guardo silencio sin girar su rostro hasta que sintió la mano de Sasuke haciendo presión en su mandíbula para finalmente mirarlo.- ¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo?

\- N-no, Sasuke-kun, no es nada - ella alzó su mano para rozar la de él.

\- No me gustan las mentiras, Sakura.

\- A nadie le gustan - se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano haciendo una pequeña reverencia en cuanto el ojinegro la soltó.- Lo siento, soy muy sentimental y no me siento bien en este momento.

\- Hmp - el parecía no creerle pero no dijo nada.- Venía a tomar unas cuantas cosas para que te quedes aquí.

\- No es necesario, de verdad. Solo dormiré aquí y puedo tomar un baño en el cuarto de baño de afuera... - el pasó a su lado mientras recogía la camisa y abría el armario.

\- Es mejor que te limpies aquí - lo vio tirar varias camisetas en la cama.- Puede que haya ayudado a Hiro, pero no me da buena espina. Y no lo dejaré cerca de tí si me hace sentir eso.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras y con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama junto a su ropa.

\- Sabes, realmente podrías ser agradable.

\- ¿En serio? - respondió el Uchiha sarcásticamente.- Bien podría lanzarme ahora fuera para ayudar a los zombies con su hambre, ¿qué te parece?

\- Estarían golpeando la puerta de la casa para regresarte y reclamarme por dejarles tener a alguien tan amargado.

\- Muy graciosa.

Ella rió y se cubrió el rostro mientras sus hombros se sacudían con gracia. Sasuke solo atinó a soltar una carcajada y sentarse junto a ella, con solo las camisas y pantalones separándolos. En cuanto se calmaron, se miraron entre sí, compartiendo aquellos momentos que a ella tanto le gustaban.

\- No trajimos nada.

\- ¿Qué? - ella cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba.- ¡La tienda! No puedo creerlo.

\- Dejémoslo para dentro de un par de días, en lo que vemos que hacer con Hiro.

* * *

\- Estaba delicioso, debo decirlo - comentó Hiro lamiendo los palillos.- Debo dar las gracias a Sakura, supongo.

\- En realidad - ella respondió dejando los cubiertos en el plato.- Sasuke-kun fue quien cocinó hoy.

\- Oh, bueno, no fue la gran cosa.

 _Bastardo_. Sakura estaba a punto de reclamarle pero la mano del susodicho la detuvo. Ella le miro a punto de gritarle pero el parecía querer decir algo, algo que quizás no iba a gustarle.

\- Necesito ir a la ciudad.

\- Oh, ya veo. Bien - ella empezó a recoger los platos.- Déjame ir por mis cosas y te acompaño.

\- No - el la detuvo con esa palabra.- Tú y Hiro se quedarán aquí mientras voy hasta allá.

\- Pero... Es muy lejos, Sasuke-kun. Tardarás un par de días en volver, además está la tienda de aquí. ¿Qué no podemos ir y...?

\- El agua que teníamos se acabó y se que no hay más en esa tienda. Es necesario que vaya hasta la ciudad más cercana y traiga algo de comida también. Así que tú y Hiro se quedarán aquí para cuidar la casa.

\- O - soltó Hiro interrumpiendo su lucha de miradas.- Podríamos ir todos. Quedarnos aquí sería una pésima idea, considerando que tus provisiones se han acabado, chico maravilla.

\- No... No es una mala idea - apoyó ella buscando la aprobación del pelinegro ignorando el último comentario de Hiro.- Y, podríamos partir hacia Tokio, ¿no? Nada ganamos quedándonos aquí a esperar que sucede. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Amo esa idea, totalmente.

Ella lo observó, imaginando su mente maquinando las ideas. Hiro, por fin, tenía un poco de raciocinio. Así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, se salvarían de una muy probable muerte y conseguirían más comida en cada ciudad que pasarán. Sasuke suspiro y dijo con voz grave:

\- Preparen sus cosas, nos vamos de aquí.

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente, Sakura recogía las últimas camisetas de Sasuke y las ponía en la maleta que el pelinegro le había dado para guardar sus cosas. Ella se había encargado de las ropas y provisiones de cada uno de ellos, incluyendo el oloroso hombre de la puerta frente al baño.

Hiro y Sasuke estaban preparando unas cuantas armas en la sala y ella no quería ser parte de aquel desorden que tenían allí. Cerro la maleta y se recostó en la cama con la vista hacia el techo, pensando en la incómoda relación que compartían ese par. Hiro era mayor y por tanto ambos le debían respeto, sin embargo, Sasuke era el verdadero protector y a quien ella consideraba el ser más increíblemente fascinante de la Tierra. Habían pasado dos días desde que compartían los tres la casa y Sasuke y ella parecían más unidos.

Estaba tan concentrada en realizar su labor que cuando escuchó el estruendo de varias sillas al ser empujadas con fuerza, el sonido la sorprendió. Se levantó y asomó su cabeza por la puerta abierta de la habitación. No había rastro alguno de alguno de los hombres con los que convivía, por lo que, temerosa, rebuscó alguna cosa que pudiese usar como arma. Sin éxito, decidió correr escaleras abajo mirando a su alrededor para evitar cualquier accidente.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, he escuchado...! - la imagen que vio en cuanto entró al comedor cerró su garganta, impidiendo que las palabras salieran con fluidez.

-Si le tocas un sólo pelo a Sakura, te mataré - el pelinegro más joven retenía al mayor del cuello contra el comedor con una fuerza brutal.- ¿Comprendes?

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - ella se lanzó a detenerlo tomándolo del brazo izquierdo.- Suéltalo, por favor, por favor, suéltalo.

El forcejeo sólo permitía a Sasuke imprimir más fuerza, por lo que, desesperada, cambió de posición para poder ver a Sasuke a la cara.

\- ¡SUÉLTALO, SASUKE! - rogó la pelirrosa tomando su cara entre sus manos haciendo que viese las lágrimas caer de su pálido rostro.- Te lo suplico, por favor, suéltalo antes de que lo mates.

Él pareció sorprendido y sólto a Hiro como si su contacto quemara contra su piel. Observó sus manos con miedo y luego las posó con un fuerte temblor en las de la pelirrosa, que aún permanecían en sus mejillas. Ella sollozó alejando las manos para ayudar a Hiro a levantarse.

\- ¿Está bien?

Vio a Sasuke incorporarse y escapar hacia el exterior de la casa por la puerta delantera. Sakura verificó que Hiro respiraba bien y que su cuello no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave, lo envió a descansar a su habitación con una advertencia de no levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Luego, se dedicó a vagar por la casa intentando calmar su alborotado corazón, antes de salir a buscar al Uchiha. En cuanto vio que estaba a punto de subirse a su camioneta, se acercó corriendo a detenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así, Sasuke?

Ella buscó su mirada viendo reflejado en las obres oscuras la batalla interna que estaba librando su mente para organizar las ideas.

\- ... amenazó y entonces,... - susurró.

\- Habla más fuerte, por favor.

\- Me amenazó. Ese imbécil cree tener las pelotas para amenazarme, cuando he sido quien lo ha salvado - tiró de su brazo para librarse de su agarre y se subió al auto bajando el vidrio. - Me ha sacado de mis casillas, es todo.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Las mentiras, Sasuke-kun. Eso no fue todo, ¿verdad?

\- Sakura... - ella se acercó para ubicar sus manos en el borde del vidrio.

\- Además, te he hecho enojar más de una vez y jamás me has tratado mal o has intentado lastimarme.

\- Déjalo estar, ¿quieres? Ahora no estoy de humor para que juegues a la psicóloga conmigo.

\- Bien, pero no creas que lo dejare pasar - se alejó de la puerta cruzando los brazos debajo de su busto. - Soy una mujer, amo hablar y que me cuentes que pasa por esa cabeza tuya tan intratable.

\- Hmp. Daré una vuelta en el auto.

\- ¿Volverás?

\- Lo haré - se inclinó a través de la puerta del piloto vacilante y plantó un beso en su mejilla muy suavemente.- ¿Terminaste de arreglar lo tuyo?

\- Si. Por favor, regresa pronto, ¿si? - el rugido del motor ahogo su voz.

\- Lo prometo.

Sakura suspiro con fuerza antes de regresar adentro al ver partir a Sasuke. Definitivamente ese hombre era todo un misterio. _Y yo que pensaba que lo empezaba a conocer mejor_. Si él era capaz de intentar asesinar a alguien con sus propias manos, ¿qué lo había detenido de ser abusivo con ella? Habían permanecido un buen tiempo solamente los dos, sin embargo, él jamás intento sobrepasarse con sus atenciones o fue grosero. _No puedes terminar de conocerte a ti misma, ¿ que te hace pensar que lo conoces a él?_


End file.
